


Devour My Heart

by WadaFics



Series: Vampire Bites & Gothic Delights [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Goth Hubie and Vamp Ferdie get their Happy Ever After, M/M, Masturbation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Ferdinand von Aegir, Vampire Turning, Voyeurism, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Bleed Me Dry"Ever since stumbling his way into a relationship with the ever suave vampire Ferdinand von Aegir, Hubert has found himself wanting to deepen their relationship. He desires to learn more about Ferdinand's long lost husband (who's a lot like Hubert...) and wishes to create memories that can never be forgotten (some a bit raunchier than others). Not to mention, trying to tackle the issue of yearning to stay together for eternity, no matter the cost.(AKA: Hubert learns that he might have a connection to Ferdinand's old husband. Then, he also get jealous and wants to create VERY vivid memories together with his boyfriend after learning about his past. He's jealous and wants to be remembered as the dorky goth he is! Lastly, Hubert wants to become a vampire, but Ferdinand is hesitant.)[ Written for Day 8: General AU ]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Vampire Bites & Gothic Delights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881847
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 8 of Wada's contributions to FerdiBert week!  
> Ending the week with (hopefully) a BANG!  
> Dorky Goth Hubert and his Suave Sexy Vampire Ferdinand are back!  
> In this final installment, we learn the truth of Ferdinand's past and about his mysterious husband (that's suspiciously a lot like Hubert).  
> As well as tackling the issue of sharing eternal life with the one you love or not?
> 
> Please, take a bite and sink you teeth into this fic! <3

If someone would have told Hubert that he was going to be dating a centuries old vampire in his mid-twenties a year prior, he would have thought they were telling a weird joke. Such a proposition was preposterous. Impossible even, since such creatures did not exist in the real world. Werewolves, Mermaids, Fairies, and certainly Vampires were acts of pure _fiction_. Idle imagination that humans had dreamt up for their amusement.

At least, that was his prior line of thinking because he came face-to-face with a vampire in his own town. Then, proceeded to fall in love with him, fangs and all.

And how deeply Hubert loved Ferdinand. Their relationship was far from conventional, but it was full of passion and pure devotion to one another. There were hiccups along the way for certain. A romantic relationship between a vampire and a human was sure to have its ups and downs. Most of the so-called “downs” came from their differences in schedules and bodily limitations.

When the two had first gotten serious with one another, it was rather tough on Hubert to be spending so much time awake all night. As much as he liked to pretend he was nocturnal - and how much others assumed so with the way he dressed and his interests - the lack of sleep was detrimental to him staying functional during work or class hours. So, Ferdinand had Hubert promise to focus on himself and his well-being first. He could handle being alone a couple nights a week. He’s been living in solitude for a long time. He would not crumble to pieces. (Not to say he didn’t thoroughly miss him, though.)

However, things became a lot better when he switched semesters halfway through the year. Hubert decided to properly participate in a relationship with a vampire, he might as well just go all out. So, he had switched his schedule completely. When it came to choosing classes, he went with morning and early afternoon courses, instead of his usual evening time choices.

Then, he also asked Mercedes to schedule him for morning shifts as well, for the days he wasn’t going to class. She had been stunned at first, confused as to why Hubert would wish to do such a thing. For as long as she had known him, he always complained about having to wake up and be blinded by the "unforgiving rays" of the sun. She swears she has even seen him _hiss_ at it a few times when she would open the blinds at her house when the three would sleep over together for horror binges.

But she gave it to him. So, Hubert was able to work and be awake in the early hours of the day, then sleep during the majority of the afternoon. Then, he would wake up and be re-energized to slip away into the woods to visit Ferdinand until he had to go to work or class. It was a far better arrangement. Ferdinand appreciated the fact that Hubert wasn't running himself ragged, as well as the extra time he now possessed with his goth sweetheart.

Despite the worry of both Edelgard and Mercedes, the new system was working wonders for Hubert. He had less bags under his eyes, he carried himself a little bit higher in his posture, and he seemed to have a residual better mood. Not to say he was some bumbling optimistic, far from it. He still had plenty to scowl or complain about during his work hours with Mercedes. Such as when dumb customers come in wanting to see into the piercing case, so he unlocks it to let them get a better look. Yet, then, they stupidly ask if they could try a pair of plugs, and he has to fight every urge to not sigh into the heavens or give them the _bitchiest_ face he could muster. Since with body jewelry, besides being against policy to try them on, if someone else wore it no one was going to want to buy it.

Besides his issues with work or tedious classes, he felt as if things were going quite well. Although, there was slight tension with his friends over his absences as of late. He did his best to explain that he was currently involved in some large-scale project that needed most of his time. Although, Edelgard rolled her eyes whenever he tried to use such an excuse. She had confronted him about the idea of him seeing a person behind their backs, but Hubert just laughed nervously and said nothing about it.

He was a terrible liar when it came to Edelgard. She knew him far too well. Yet, she also was aware that this was the most joyful she has seen him in years. It felt as if he has been merely cruising by in life, rather detached and uninterested. He went through the motions, working because he had to pay bills, going to school because it was seemingly the “right” thing to do. His aspirations had been low, and his main source of happiness had been through his time spent with Edelgard and Mercedes or engrossing himself in horror content.

Nowadays, he was almost _glowing_ at times with joy. So, both Mercedes and Edelgard decided not to pry too deeply into his personal affairs. If Hubert was happy, then for now, they could allow it to rest at that.

Which was lucky for Hubert, as he got to keep his precious secret all to himself. Dating Ferdinand was one of the best - if not the **greatest** \- thing to happen to him in ages. He had no desire to throw that all down the drain any time soon. Not when he got to spend so many late nights enjoying pleasant chatter, curling up snugly upon the sofa and his bed, or engaging is far too much (not enough in Ferdinand’s opinion) sex and sensual biting.

Life was good. Including tonight, as Hubert was in a quiet, hazy mood after Ferdinand had cuddled up with him upon the back by his own inhibitions or cautions.

Currently, he was running a brush through Ferdinand’s hair, listening to the other man hum while he works the bristles smoothly through his locks. It’s a rather relaxing activity for both parties. Hubert was unsure why, but he had a fascination for his locks. Perhaps because when he had been younger, he had tried to grow his hair out, but he didn’t enjoy the style it took, so he had chopped it rather short.

Emboldened from the gentle warmth of both the fire and residual feeling of pleasure pulsing through his body after being bitten, Hubert decides to be a touch nosy tonight.

“Tell me, why do you enjoy having your hair brushed so often? I have no qualms about this- I..I like it a lot.” He blushes some, running his fingers through his hair. “But..I know I get antsy with people around my head. Cause uhh...having your father shoving a comb through your hair to look ugh, as he called it, _presentable_ just...makes me shudder at having my hair torn out.”

Hubert laughs awkwardly slightly to ease the mood, not really wanting the story to be seen as negative. More so a small explanation for his confusion as to why Ferdinand was so enamored with having his hair brushed out like this often. Ferdinand can sense his tension, but he shrugs his shoulders and stares at the flames before him.

“Ah. It simply...reminds me of a simpler time. It feels peaceful too. Having your hands and the bristles delicately moving through my hair.” He smiles to himself, glancing over his shoulder up at him.

“ _Oh_. By a simpler time, do you mean...when you were human still?” He asks the question with a quiet voice. He usually would not be so daring, but he has grown more comfortable around Ferdinand in the year they have been dating. He felt he had proved that he was more than a little play toy for Ferdinand by now. The two shared a connection.

Ferdinand is quiet. Then, he takes a deep inhale.

“Yes. Back when I was still human, my….husband would brush my hair like this almost every night. He would tease me about cutting it because it was such a long process.” He laughs softly under his breath before growing somber. “...But he always smiled and sang to me when he did it. I know he enjoyed such times together.”

Hubert nods, moving to set the brush aside on the coffee table. He is uncertain whether or not to share this next part, but he feels he must speak out. He can not ignore it any longer, else he would be consumed by doubt and insecurity.

“Can you tell me more about him? Your husband?” Hubert’s voice is barely above a whisper, and his heart starts to pick up. Something Ferdinand notices instantly.

Standing up, Hubert panics that he had asked something far too personal from Ferdinand, until the man reaches for his hand.

“Come with me. I...I want to show you something.” Ferdinand spoke anxiously, an emotion he rarely showed. So, Hubert quickly takes a hold of his hand. He follows his lead as they make their way up the winding staircase. Ferdinand goes to the bedroom to fetch a key before returning to Hubert. They walk to the locked storage room, where Hubert slides the key into the slit and clicks it open. Upon opening the door, Ferdinand lights a few of the lanterns.

“This is...my collection. It holds precious items from the many years I’ve been walking this planet.” He sighs, feeling sentimental at all the memories flooding back at once. “...Many of which are from when I was with my husband. I reclaimed them after his passing…”

Hubert has no words. He walks into the room, astonished by the plethora of keepsakes that Ferdinand has collected in his years. Many seemed very old, but in as good as condition as possible for their age. His eyes mainly scanned the various paintings he had scattered on easels around the center of the room. They were of Ferdinand, though he looked younger in a few, with much shorter hair and tanner skin. Beside him was a man with incredibly disheveled black locks that covered nearly half of his face. Yet, each painting had a striking feature of bright, green eyes in the mysterious husband’s expressions.

There were also those of him closer to his age now. With his hair flowing in the wind, Ferdinand’s hands were clasped together with his husband - whose own locks had quite a similar hairstyle to that of Hubert in this particular painting - as they posed in front of a wide flower field. Each wore flowers in their hair, picking from the field they currently resided in, as they stared deep into each other’s eyes. They looked utterly in love. Rosy cheeks and crinkled smiles.

Besides the various paintings, Hubert also took notice of different items. There were a few scattered pieces of clothing folded up and hanging in an open wardrobe., but he could make out the intricate stitching as he walked over, thumbing over the soft fabric. There was a desk in the corner, which held a few books and scattered envelopes. He assumed they held love letters, but he would not be as rude to file through his things.

Along the walls, there were various parasols, all in different hues of white and black. He is shocked these parasols are even intact. Though, he doesn’t want to try and open one for a better look in fear it would tear or shred. A few woven baskets grace the floor, all handcrafted gems and not merely made of plastic or mass produced. Inside a couple of said baskets were empty glass bottles and vials of various sizes. The glasses reminded him of beakers or potions found in fairy tales.

Lastly, was a large antique wooden vanity, along with a stool that accompanied it. A mirror reflected his image, leaving Ferdinand invisible behind him. He glances at a line up of multiple combs and brushes. Each held such ornate designs in the handles, and a few even had jewels encrusted in them. They reminded him of items he’d find in a museum.

Yet, his eyes were glued to a pair of rings that sat upon an embroidered handkerchief. They were still golden and shiny, as if someone took the time to continually polish and care for them. As he gawks at the pair, he startles once Ferdinand finally speaks out loud.

“Those were our wedding rings. I used to wear mine for years, but… it became difficult to stare down at it.” He sighs and then goes to pick up the two rings to hold in his palm. He gestures for Hubert to sit on the stool as he pulls up a chair from the corner for himself.

“May I...see them?” Hubert asks, hesitant to do so. Yet, Ferdinand holds his hands out and carefully plops them into the other’s hand. Once safely deposited, Hubert runs his fingers over each. He feels another surge of bravery course through him.

“...If you would not mind, could you tell me about him? Your husband? I just...I feel such an _urge_ to know all about him.” Hubert glances up to Ferdinand, who was looking away at another painting.

“I suppose it will not do any harm. You have constantly told me about your own friends, family, and life.” His eyes flicker to one of the woven baskets with the glass bottles. “I guess I will start at the beginning. I met him when I was seventeen…”

* * *

_Centuries ago…_

Ferdinand felt as if he was running out of options. As the son of a wealthy nobleman - Duke Aegir to be exact - it was his duty to continue his family line by getting married and having children. It was a simple trade. He got to live a life of luxury during his youth, then when the time came, he would be arranged to marry a politically advantageous woman from an allied noble house. They would consummate their marriage, have at least one healthy son, and then he would inherit his father’s title when he passed.

When he had been younger, Ferdinand had looked forward to such a future. It was all he had been taught, so he naturally assumed it to be the best course of action. A future where he followed his father’s footsteps. However, as he grew older, he began to notice glaring _flaws_ in his father. Especially after his mother passed. The people outside of their estate did not care for him or his policies. It was tragic to learn. It made Ferdinand have to struggle with what sort of a man he wanted to become by the time he was only fourteen.

Yet, he had done quite a lot of growing, though much was still to come. As of now, he was the ripe age of seventeen, nearing his eighteenth birthday. And at this moment, he had no desire to follow through with his childhood dreams. He wanted something different. A future to be free. To enjoy without all the hassle of nobility. He was proud of his name, sure, but at times it felt like more of a _chain_ than a jewel to show off. Ferdinand couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be happier in a cottage, living on the outskirts of the kingdom, free to roam with his horses and live a life of simplicity.

Alas, such fantasies were futile. As every day that passed brought him closer to his arranged marriage with a woman he had never even met. He would not get the chance until a week before the wedding when she came from across the country to their estate.

Hence, he was growing desperate. He could not find a way out of this engagement, so he began to wonder if there were ways to make himself content with the marriage. Riding into town, keeping his appearance simple and pulling a hood over his hair and obscuring his face, he searched through the market until he located an old apothecary's shop he had heard whispers of days prior. People claimed the man inside could whip up any potion or poison you desired. For a fee, or course.

Approaching the tiny shop, Ferdinand pushes the door open and is greeted with an array of smells that all attack his nostrils. There is the sound of bubbling elixirs in the air, as well as glass being fiddled through from below the counter. Yet, no sight of the apothecary who owned said shop.

“Ah, excuse me, good sir? Are you closed? Your door was unlocked, so I merely assumed you were still open for business.” Ferdinand speaks up, trying to peer over the counter, but it was rather dim in the cramped shop. There were so many potions and various plants and herbs scattered across shelves. Not to mention a few large stacks of books.

After a moment, a man with slightly long black hair that covered nearly half of his face appeared. He wore a simple linen shirt and a pair of rather puffy trousers. Yet, the most shocking feature was his eyes - at least the one he could see - as it sparkled like a gem with its vivid green hue. A scowl lingers on his face as he dusts off an old book and plops it on the counter between them.

“You would not have gotten inside if we were closed.” The mysterious apothecary raises an eyebrow at him with curiosity. “State your business. I am not in the habit of wasting time.”

“ _Oh_! To the point then.” Ferdinand pulls his hood down, running his fingers through his short but soft locks of orange hair. “I heard that you are the man to go to for rare brews and elixirs. So,...I was hoping to procure a love potion.”

There are crickets before the uptight apothecary’s scowl falls apart from bursting with laughter at such a request. The sound of such robust laughter makes Ferdinand frown, feeling offended that this man dared to laugh in his face at his request. What terrible business manners!

“People must really allow nobles to believe whatever humdrum they wish. A love potion? _Please_ , such a thing does not exist.” The man behind the counter scoffs, shaking his head. “Why do you even wish to acquire one? That terrible at swooning the women of nobility?”

Ferdinand blinks a few times, opening his mouth but freezes when he relaxed he had not spoken about his position of nobility. How had he seen through him so easily?

“I..I am not hoping to use it on another! That would be cruel!” He retorts hotly, a humiliated flush to his cheeks. “I simply need it for...personal reasons. But besides that, how did you know of my status?”

He is greeted with a sneer and another snarky laugh before getting an answer.

“The next time you wish to blend in, I would suggest switching the clasp of your cloak to one not in the shape of your family’s sigil.” He teases, a bemused smirk upon his face as Ferdinand's blush only grows darker.

“ _O-Oh._ ”

“Mhm. Now, if you’ll leave me to my work little Duke. Potions do not craft themselves.” Hubert makes a _“shoo”_ motion with his hand, but Ferdinand does not budge. In fact, he steps closer and slams his hands down on the counter.

“Please! You must help me, sir! I...I need this love potion for myself. You see...I am arranged to marry, but I have no affections for my bride to be. I would feel awful if I could not love her, so I hoped to make the marriage more agreeable for both of us.” He is unsure why he shares so much information with a man who’s name he does not even know, but he can’t help himself. He has been torn over this entire betrothal for weeks now.

“Hugo.”

“Huh? I do not understand--”

“ _Quiet_. That is my name. Hugo Vestera. Do not call me sir again. It unsettles me.” He shakes his head, turning his gaze to study the young noble before him. He seemed so naive and foolish. Too much so to be getting married, especially with ideas of “love” being involved with his status. Still, there was something about his plea that struck a chord deep within Hugo’s heart. Perhaps he was becoming too sentimental.

“I see. I am Ferdinand.” He extends his hand with a bright smile. “Ferdinand von Aegir.” He is left waiting for a few moments before Hugo obliges his whim and shakes his hand.

“Well, it was...nice, I suppose, to meet you, but I unfortunately can not offer you any love potions. I am also not in the talent of making one.” He sees the light drain from Ferdinand’s eyes, so he quickly adds. “But… I may keep on the look for one. I haggle with a lot of vendors for my supplies. If information on one arrives, I shall let you know.”

Ferdinand gasps and nodded his head eagerly. He was so grateful for Hugo’s assistance! Perhaps, with a bit of luck, he would manage to locate a bottle before the wedding was to take place. They had over six moons to do so. Pulling his hood back up and doing his best to cover the sigil, he offers a final smile to his new friend-of-sorts.

“I shall return in a few days to check on said news. Thank you very much for your cooperation.” He then waves before diving out the door. He could not dawdle, for his schedule was always packed from sunrise to sunset.

Once Ferdinand was gone, Hugo merely sighs. Seemed he would have a new regular.

Which he was right about in his predictions, for Ferdinand showed up every three to four days to check on the status of the love potion. When he visited, he stuck around to make conversation with Hugo. While at first it had been rough, the two gradually _warmed_ up to one another. In fact, Ferdinand found himself fascinated by how Hugo had no filter or inhibitions around him. He was used to all those around him using flattery and being afraid to anger him, but Hugo did not care. He would happily tease and mock him, and the two even bickered on various occasions during his visits.

But Ferdinand always came back. He even started showing up more frequently. He nearly came daily to spend time with the condescending apothecary. He found himself charmed by his dry humor and sarcastic wit. He was a bit aloof, but when he would open up about himself and chat about his work with poisons and potions, he became very lively. The more Ferdinand learned about Hugo, the more he found himself pulled towards him.

The same could be said about Hugo towards Ferdinand. While he had been irritated by his frequent visits in the beginning, he grew to look forward to every time Ferdinand walked through the door. It got to the point that he felt disappointed when Ferdinand did not stop in. It was a shameful feeling, but Hugo enjoyed the warmth of Ferdinand’s laugh and chatter. He had a compassionate heart, and Hugo admired how sincere of a man he appeared to be.

Their relationship only escalated from there. It took Ferdinand many times, as Hugo declined his offers frequently, but he eventually got the man to leave his shop and run off to spend the evening with him. He snuck him away to where they could enjoy the warmth of the sun in a massive flower field. Although, Hugo had brought a parasol to keep from being burned. Ferdinand teased him, but the two still had a marvelous time. So much so that it became a habit. Sharing meals together in the middle of the flowers. Ferdinand fed Hugo grapes while he sketched some of the flowers from the field and added notes to his running journal on vegetation.

It was peaceful. _Romantic_ even.

Ferdinand expanded their various activities, sneaking him away to join him on evening rides. He always teased the older man when he clung tightly onto him while on horseback. After the first couple rides, Hugo began to appreciate the feeling of sharing a ride with Ferdinand. It caused his heart to set off in a tizzy. Along with various other evening adventures, such as simply strolling through the market together, sharing tea, sneaking into the Aegir Gardens at night, or even taking a dip into a nearby lake to cool off.

Days passed by quickly with so much amusement to be found in them. It was a shame too, as the ceremony date kept creeping closer until it was but a single moon away. Feeling spontaneous and enthralled by his passions, Ferdinand rushed in the late evening from his estate to bang upon Hugo’s locked door.

There is the sound of aggravated grumbling and lighting of a candle before the door opens and reveals Hugo in his sleepwear for the evening. The sight of which makes Ferdinand want to nearly giggle if his mind wasn’t currently distraught over the lack of time remaining before he was married.

Once Hugo had let Ferdinand inside, he brewed them both a cup of tea and sat with him behind the counter on a pair of stools.

“Ferdinand, I must admit to being surprised by your visit. Why have you come?” He questions, sipping from his cup as Ferdinand shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“I...I am unable to rest. My mind and heart are plagued with melancholy.” He admits, looking downcast. “I am to be wed by the end of the month, and I...I harbor no love for my bride.” He grits his teeth, gripping onto the tea cup handle tight.

Hugo frowns, reaching over and placing a hand upon his shoulder. It causes Ferdinand to look up at him, his eyes soft and longing.

“I am sorry, Ferdinand. I wish there was more that I could do, and I am awful with offering condolences…” He trails off, having more words that lie unspoken in his throat.

“There is no need for you to apologize. You have been so kind to me.” He assures him, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. “I fear I may have even...overstepped my boundaries with you.”

The room is still, and Hugo sets his cup down. He swears he hears the sound of sniffling.

“Oh, Hugo, I-” His voice catches in his throat, choking down a sob as he looks up at him, meeting his gaze with tear filled eyes. “I can no longer be silent!”

Ferdinand reached forward, pulling Hugo in close to kiss him hard upon the lips. The man is brought into a state of shock, unresponsive for a moment before he blinks and wakes himself to the reality that Ferdinand was currently _kissing_ him. Quickly, he pressed back and placed his hand upon the back of his head. No words are shared, just desperate sighs and hungry kisses as each man clings onto the other. It is a much needed relief after a long build up of emotions over these past months. All the yearning that has gone unanswered until this very moment.

Then, Ferdinand pulls away and catches his breath before speaking.

“I am in love with you. I can not fathom the idea of being apart from you.” He moves his hand to cup his cheek, caressing his pale cheek with his thumb. “You claim to have no knowledge of love options, yet I feel as if you used one upon me.”

Such a dramatic comment makes Hugo crack a smile and shake his head. He leans into his touch, pulling his palm close to kiss it.

“I could say the same to you, but…” He bites his lip, lowering his gaze to the floor. “...I love you, Ferdinand. But I know you are a noble. You are engaged. I can offer you nothing compared to the life you have lived. You have seen my shop and home here, I have very little.”

Ferdinand does not want to hear another word. He kisses him again, much softer this time. The two are slow, taking their time to savor each other before pulling back once more. Ferdinand stands from the stool, then glances over to the stairs leading to the top floor where Hubert slept.

“May I...stay the night with you?” His throat feels dry as he asks, but Hugo gives a nod and stands up. He takes Ferdinand by the hand and leads him upstairs.

It happens so fast. Ferdinand gently presses Hugo into the bed. They tug on each other’s clothes, kissing feverishly in between each pull. Ferdinand finds himself touching Hugo all over, _worshiping_ his body and praising him the entire time he fondles him. The oil and fingers are quick to work, and the night becomes filled with wanton whines and howls as Ferdinand slips himself deep inside of him.

The only sounds left are breathy moans, the creaking of his old bed, and the sinful smack on skin on skin as Ferdinand makes sweet love to Hugo until the two reach a blissful conclusion.

When they calm down and are curled up in the sheets, Ferdinand gently plays with Hugo’s hair and whispers to him.

“Run away with me. I will take what gold I have saved and all that I can bring along in a carriage ride. We can find a cottage for the two of us. No one has to know.”

The words work like a magic spell, as they enchant the other man.

“I would follow you anywhere, Ferdinand…”

* * *

Ferdinand takes a deep breath, feeling the heaviness of Ferdinand's attentive gaze upon him. Talking about this was heavy on his heart. He had not revisited these memories in years. It was bittersweet to do so.

“Then, what happened? Did you elope with him?” Hubert asks, although there is a quiet building ache in the back of his head and a twisting in his gut. As he held the rings, it was as if they felt far more _familiar_ than they should have. He even has the urge to slip one on, which he attempts to do while Ferdinand stares off at a portrait and speaks.

“Yes. We ran off together. My father found out about us, though. He stripped me of my title. One of our knights saw me kissing Hugo outside of the estate walls, but by that point I did not mind. I ran away with all I had. We found a small cottage a few towns south, and there we were happy.”

Ferdinand turns and blinks as he sees Hubert looking sickly. He was hunched over, his breathing beginning to grow hastened as he clutched at his chest. He stumbles up to his feet, knocking the stool down and trembling.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand exclaims, quickly going to catch him when his eyes shut, and he begins to fall to the floor. He holds him in his arms, feeling overwhelmed by concern as he fainted in his arms. He gently brushed the hair from his eyes, calling out for him to wake up.

At the same time, Hubert felt as if he were watching a movie play out in his mind. The story from before began to play out again. Except, **he** was in the eyes of _Hugo_.

He watched as Ferdinand took his hands, leading him into their newly shared cottage. They celebrated with gentle sex and lots laughter. They made it a true home. One where Hubert could work on his potion making to go into town to sell, while Ferdinand worked hard at weapon and armor repair and forging. The two worked together to make enough gold to stay happy and free.

Then, there was the small, single room church where they got married. The bells rang proudly as he slipped a ring upon Ferdinand’s finger, watching him tear up with pure joy. He looked stunning before him. His hair was starting to grow out a bit. A lovely look upon him.

He gets flashes of memories of their life together, spanning an entire five years of the most warm and loving marriage he had ever seen. There was nothing but pure devotion between the two of them. Long summer days in the sun. Cold winters snuggled indoors. Spring spent frolicking in the flowers. Falls spent enjoying tea and the crisp breeze.

Then, it all went **wrong**.

Gasping, Hubert shoots up and reaches out for nothing in the air. Ferdinand quickly tries to calm him down, assuring him that he was safe and alright with him. He was in no danger. Ferdinand gazes upon him with worry, as tears spill down Hubert’s cheeks.

“I-I saw it. All of it. Your marriage.” He whispers, his voice straggled through his teeth. “..Then, your death--”

Ferdinand is at a loss for words, but Hubert continues.

“You were attacked after a late night dip in the river. Only tattered remains of your clothing were found. It was ruled a vicious animal attack. I, _uhh_ I mean Hugo, he...was heartbroken. You never came back to tell him the truth. He mourned for your death. He never stopped mourning-” He takes a sharp breath. “...He died but a few years later from poisoning himself.”

The silence is _deafening_.

Ferdinand is unable to wrap his head around Hubert could have possibly known that. He stares, mouth agape and eyes starting to flood with tears. He brings both his hands to his mouth, muffling his sobs as he begins to slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together.

“F-Ferdie! I..I am sorry! I didn't mean to-”

“No, I...I am so happy, Hubert.” He gushes through the tears, holding onto him tightly. He presses his face into his chest, and Hubert settles his hand to run through his soft hair. He is unsure what has just happened, so he must ask.

“...What was your full last name after marriage, Ferdinand?”

A few sniffles are heard before Ferdinand mutters back.

“Aegir-Vestera.”

Hubert closes his eyes, letting his mind roll back. Trying to picture the image of an old family tree. The name is too familiar. He is certain he can visualize that very spelling upon it, dating back centuries ago. Most of those names were not related by blood, as the line had ended, except for those added to the family through other manners (such as adoption).

“I...I think I was your _husband_ , Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand nods his head, a large smile on his face despite the flowing tears. He has waited for so very long. Centuries of searching and praying. Wishing to find a way to connect with the man he loved. And now, by some stroke of fate, the old gentle soul of his husband had found its way back to him from a long line of ancestry. It was as if it were true love. Destined to meet again. A bond that's **unbreakable**.

Hubert slowly pulls them up to their feet. He leads them across the hall to the bedroom. Pulling Ferdinand in close. He had stopped his crying, but he was still in quite the delicate state. So, Hubert held him close, whispering how much he loved him. How he was so relieved to know that he somehow found him again. He apologizes for taking so long, but Ferdinand doesn’t allow him to. He would wait for eternity for him.

“I love you, Ferdinand.” He whispers, feeling fatigued after his body had been plagued with such distant memories of a past he never knew he had. He pulls the sheets up higher and shares a tender kiss before closing his eyes.

“I love you, too. I always have...I never stopped loving you.” Ferdinand’s voice fills Hubert’s ears and his heart swells inside of his chest as the two drift off into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we get some quirky dates and a little bit of smutty fun ;p


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand and Hubert begin to create a plethora of memories together. Some raunchier than others.
> 
> Wow! KC made sexy art again! Check it out [ here ](https://twitter.com/watercolorvigi1/status/1322550352537772032)

After such a massive discovery, the relationship between Hubert and Ferdinand only continued to grow deeper. After all, it was not every day that an immortal vampire found their long lost husband reincarnated in the body of a dorky, yet charming goth horror enthusiast. Life could not be any sweeter for Ferdinand. What more could he ask for? Hubert was the perfect little boyfriend, and he made him feel as close to alive as he’s felt in hundreds of years.

However, Hubert did have a few wishes of his own for the two of them. While he was relieved to know that he had a long lost connection with Ferdinand’s husband, he also was a different man. Similar surely, but Hubert desired to have more memories created with the current version of him to be added to Ferdinand’s collections. He wished to go on wild dates, like he had seen in the scattered memories of his past life. He wanted a chance to reform that passion into something familiar but new.

Hence, Hubert brings up with requests to Ferdinand about possibly collecting mementos of their relationship and crafting memories of various romantic evenings spent together. To which, Ferdinand was delighted at the prospect of further charming Hubert with his prowess in more proper dates. So, within the limits of nightfall, Ferdinand began to invite Hubert on a plethora of dates.

Some were more simple than others. The two would go out and enjoy the chill of the night, walking through the rather ominous woods until Ferdinand led them to a patch where the trees no longer blocked the sky. Laying across the grass, Hubert would stare with wonder at the stars that dazzled the night sky. He always found it tranquil to explore haunted locales and creepy forests, so adding the romantic aspect of star-gazing with his beloved was icing on the cake.

And if Hubert often found himself blocked from the view of the stars due to his eyes shutting tight while being bitten, that was no one’s business but his own. He could not help it. Ferdinand would pack him a few treats to munch on, similar to the style of a picnic. Then, he would enjoy his own delicious meal. Crawling over Hubert and sinking his teeth into his collar, relishing in the sounds of his moans and how his hands grasped and tugged at the blades of grass below him.

Along with stargazing, there was the fun of exploring graveyards together. Hubert had done so before with Edelgard, but it was quite different with Ferdinand. Two would stroll around the cemetery hand in hand, and Ferdinand would share various stories while dropping flowers across graves. It was a sweet gesture, and perhaps a few ended up in each other’s hair.

After the first few visits, Ferdinand had suggested they sparked up the date. So, the two began to pack their supplies for tea and coffee to be enjoyed at the graveyard. While some might have found it in bad taste, Hubert really enjoyed how eerie it felt to be casually flirting and sipping on coffee while surrounded by headstones. Besides, he had never had a fear of zombies. That type of horror was one of his least favorite, and Ferdinand had luckily confirmed he had never seen such a creature in his lifetime. So, tea time among the buried dead was a safe pastime.

One of their more daring dates was when Ferdinand suggested they try and go swimming in a refreshing lake together. Hubert was not the most avid swimmer, but he figured he could merely linger by the shore no more than knee deep. Unfortunately for him, Ferdinand had different plans. On the evening they went out to the sparking lake, Ferdinand walked along the pier with Hubert, staring at the way the moon rippled across the water.

“Well, shall we jump in?” Ferdinand suggested, a wide smile across his face. He could see the immediate reluctance upon his partner’s face.

“Uhh,...I might just sit on the edge with my feet in it. I do not even have a swimsuit on, so maybe it’s best I don’t. You go ahead and feel free to go in, though.” Hubert tries to make an excuse, having purposely not brought along trunks. However, it seemed that Ferdinand was not having.

“You do not need one! I do not even own one.” As he speaks, Hubert grows violently red in the face as Ferdinand begins to undress himself before him. He tears off his clothes until he is nude, much to Hubert’s embarrassment. He covers his face, as if he hadn’t already seen him naked multiple times before.

Ferdinand can’t help but chuckle and tease him further. He wraps his arms around him from behind, kissing at the back of his neck and holding him tight. He lets his hands wander across his body, slipping under his shirt.

“Will you not join me for a bit of fun?” He suggests, letting his hands rise until they cup around his chest, fingers brushing over his nipples. “I can help undress you even…” His voice sends shivers down Hubert’s spine, and his heart reacts as it always did. Picking up speed in anticipation for more of his flirtation.

“ _Fine_. For a moment.” Hubert whines, and Ferdinand laughs. He stops teasing his nipples to properly tug off his shirt. He tosses it with his own clothes before letting Hubert go and turning him around to tug at his pants. To which, Hubert sputters and stumbles back.

“I-I can get them!” He huffs, quickly undoing his studded belt and letting it fall. Then, he shoves his jeans and boxers off to join the growing pile of clothing. He was eager to get in now, as he could feel Ferdinand’s lewd stare upon his body. He couldn’t handle being gawked at so openly. Being nude in public wasn’t really his style, so he is quick to jump off into the water.

Ferdinand laughs as he does so, following shortly after. The water is a bit cold, but it’s refreshing. Turning towards his lover, Hubert chuckles at how his wet hair covers his face before Ferdinand moves it back.

“Hmm, perhaps I should have tied it up. Too late now I suppose.” Ferdinand spoke nonchalantly, going to pull Hubert close. The two wade within the rippling water and share a plethora of kisses under the moonlight. Although it was cold, Hubert thought it was much worth it.

Along with their outer excursions, the two had some indoor dates as well. Some of which included more reading together, but Hubert brought the books. He chose various cheesy vampire novels, along with other classic horror literature to enjoy and laugh about with Ferdinand. It was a lot more fun than he ever hoped.

Hubert even began to bring his laptop and movies, watching them together in the bedroom. He got to share many of his favorite horror films. Hubert found it amusing that some of which actually scared Ferdinand. When teased about it, Ferdinand only pouted and claimed unfair jumpscares were poor excuses of horror and did not count.

Another idea from Ferdinand was to make their own tea set. So, he found an older plain white set of cups and plates for the two of them to paint over. It was a rather romantic evening. Hubert sipped on some wine, Ferdinand played one of his records, and the two delicately painted separate cups. The set did not match at all. As Hubert painted items like little bats, skulls, and moons across his cups and plates, while Ferdinand went with delicate flowers, a couple birds, and bursting suns.

Upon finishing the two laughed and admired their work as it dried, glazed, and set. When all was said and done, Hubert used the bird cups, while Ferdinand drank from the bat ones. It was as if both had painted a gift for the other and would think of them with each sip.

Yet, the latest idea for adding to their memories and mementos was Hubert’s wish to increase Ferdinand’s collection of art. He desired to sketch and draw Ferdinand, to which the vampire happily agreed. It had been some time since he had posed, so he enjoyed when Hubert would ask him through the week if he could capture him doing rather minuscule things.

But Ferdinand became a little jealous. He wished to capture the beauty of Hubert as well. So, one evening, he asked if Hubert would pose for him upon the bed while he drew him. To which he accepted without knowing of the devious scheme in his lover’s head. Perhaps he should have been suspicious right from the start.

As Hubert laid down upon his side, he propped his head up with one arm, the other merely resting on his hip. However, as Ferdinand took out his pencil and sketch pad, he tapped the end upon the paper a few times before shaking his head in disapproval.

“Mmm...something is missing.” Ferdinand stops his tapping as the idea strikes him, a grin spreading across his face. “Ah! Your clothes. They are blocking me from fully capturing your beauty. If you could, I’d appreciate it if you would remove them.”

Hubert makes an ugly sound of surprise, staring at him in disbelief. He waited for him to laugh and call it a joke, but it seemed he was completely serious about the entire arrangement. So, he sits up with a faint pink dusting to his cheeks.

“All of them…?” He shyly asks him, receiving a nod in response. “Fine, but only this once. I would rather me acting as nude model for your art to not become a regular thing.” So, Hubert slips off his sweater, then he slips off of his trousers and underwear. Once naked, he resumes his prior position, feeling more tense.

“Relax, Hubert. It is not anything I have not seen. You have such a gorgeous body.” Ferdinand coos, a devious tilt to his voice. He is glad Hubert only huffs and doesn’t argue any longer.

Ferdinand begins to work on his sketch, looking up at Hubert repeatedly as he does so. The weight of his gaze feels heavy upon him as it travels up and down his skin, as if devouring him with his eyes. It is hard for Hubert not to shake, but he attempts to keep his nerves under control.

As time passes by, Ferdinand pauses once more and makes another request.

“...Would you mind changing the pose slightly for me, dear?” Ferdinand speaks in a sensual tone, meeting his lover’s gaze.

“Sure, I guess. Do you want me to move my arms or something?”

“Yeah…” Ferdinand spins the pencil in his hand , a playful look glint in his eyes. “Would you touch yourself for me, darling?”

As soon as the question leaves his lips, Hubert is a sputtering mess. At first, he thinks he might have misheard him, but he was wrong. Ferdinand had bluntly requested that he start _masturbating_ in front of him while he drew him. The thought was absurd! Insane even!

“W-What?! I...I do not think that’s... _uhh_..necessary-” Hubert stutters some, his heart flopping in his chest.

Yet, there is a small part of him that likes the idea. That finds it a bit **exhilarating**. It was lewd and immensely inappropriate, but it set something off in Hubert that he did not even know he had hidden deep inside of him. A secret that has come to light in the most obscene manner.

Being watched by Ferdinand,...maybe it would not be such a _terrible_ thing to try just this once.

“You do not have to, I just….thought it might make the composition more lively. Less stiff.” Ferdinand adds to his argument, smiling behind the sketch pad.

Hubert is quiet before he slowly moves a hand between his legs, brushing his fingers over his soft cock.

“...Alright.” Hubert bites his lip as he wraps his hand around and begins to gently stroke himself to arousal, “But...ahh..don’t say anything weird. Just draw-” Hubert mumbles.

His movements are gentle and slow. He can feel his cock twitch at his touch, flickering his gaze onto Ferdinand as he drew. Their eyes meet for a brief moment, and the naughty look he was given back goes straight to his cock. He speeds his hand up, squeezing a little tighter around the tip as he twists his hand. His breath stutters, finding himself much more into this than he assumed he would be.

“Gorgeous.” Ferdinand praises him, and Hubert opens his mouth to complain that he spoke out, but instead a pathetic whine leaves his lips. Watching Ferdinand run his tongue over his fangs as he gazed upon him in such a lewd state was too much for him to resist. He spreads his legs wider, pumping his hand desperately to feel even more pleasure.

However, it seemed that Ferdinand was not satisfied with merely watching him rub his cock.

“Oh! I almost forgot the other art supplies.” Ferdinand sets the sketch pad down, walking over to the nightstand and grabbing something that Hubert can’t quite see. Yet, he isn’t left in the dark for much longer. He tosses it in Hubert’s direction, letting it gently land upon the bed in front of him.

It was a bottle of lubricant.

“There. Feel free to use that to help with your...posing.” Ferdinand chuckles, taking his seat once more.

“That is not... _nngh_ , art s-supplies..” He mumbles, a brief expression of annoyance of his face before it melts from the bliss he was feeling at his own hand.

“Oops. My mistake.” Ferdinand shrugs, a sly smile on his face as he continues where he left off.

Hubert groans, rolling his eyes.

“You are ridiculous…”

But he still reaches for the bottle.

Pausing the touch on his cock, he uncaps the bottle of lube and lets it drip thickly onto his fingers. He rubs the slick substance around his three fingers for a good moment, warming it up before bringing his hand below his waist. He pauses as the tips of his fingers hover beside his hole. He turns to look upon Ferdinand, who was sporting a rather obvious erection of his own in his pants.

Yet, the vampire did nothing about it. He merely scribbled away with his pencil, despite how taut his trousers were against the bulge. The sight of Ferdinand so obviously aroused only encourages Hubert to press forward with his fingers. So, he finds him slipping a single one inside while his other hand slowly pumps his cock. He is gradual with his movements of the finger, even if this had become a more frequent activity for him.

Hubert had gained quite an increase in his libido since he began dating Ferdinand. It was hard not to when your partner was a vampire with the stamina and sexual drive of a beast. Yet, he still is slow as he rocks the first finger inside, muffling his soft whimpers of pleasure into the sheets. He knows he has lost his pose from the beginning long ago. Now, he laid on the bed with his legs wide as can be, letting Ferdinand see everything as he fucked himself on his own fingers.

Needy for more, he slides a second one inside and feels his heart pounding against his chest. He had practically forgotten what he had been doing in the first place. He was supposed to be posing for a picture, but now he was preening off the attention of being watched while he touched himself. Moaning louder, he tilts his head back, wishing that Ferdinand would drop the act already and fuck him already. He had a nasty habit of teasing him far too much. 

“ _Hahh_...Ferdinand, please-” Hubert pants, finding a third finger quickly sinking in to accompany the first two. He rolls his hips against his own hand, wishing to get them to reach farther. To press in deeper and fill him up like his body has come to desire like a wanton slut. The hand on his cock lazily strokes himself, gaining some speed. It was hard to do both at once, but he can’t help himself. He was desperate to be touched and stretched in the most pleasurable of ways.

“ _Tsk-Tsk,_ so impatient.” Ferdinand taunts him with a low chuckle. He places his pencil down, turning to show off his finished sketch of Hubert masturbating to the man himself.

Hubert studies the image and feels even hornier. It was so off-color for him, but he found himself loving the way Ferdinand captured him in a state of raunchy bliss. He is not so sure that he would want that particular sketch to be hanging up anywhere like the other paintings, but perhaps kept for safe-keeping would not be a terrible fate. A secret only for their eyes to cherish.

“W-Will you.. _nnngh_ ,...help me..now?” Hubert whispers, his voice cut off by a rather lofty mewl as he sinks his fingers quickly in and out of his ass. As good as this felt, he was losing his mind at the thought of having Ferdinand sink inside of him and stretch him in a way that only he could. In a way that left him feeling utterly complete.

“Mhm...I suppose I could. You do look rather delicious…” Ferdinand grins, going to place his sketch pad upon the ground. He then gestures toward Hubert to come over to him. “Come over here. Help me out of these pants, please my beloved?”

As Ferdinand waits for Hubert, he palms at his cock through the fabric of his trousers, sighing in relief at the faint touch. His eyes never leave Hubert, though. He watches the way the other man gradually removes his fingers and halts his own touches. He catches him grab the bottle of lube before slipping off of the bed and coming over to him. He expected him to plop himself upon his lap like the lovely little plaything he was…

But instead, he dropped to his knees in front of the chair, letting the lubricant sit upon the ground forgotten for a moment.

“Oh my,...are you planning to spoil me tonight, Hubert?” He questions him sweetly, moving a hand down to gently caress his cheek.

Hubert nods, not wasting his time as his finger latches onto Ferdinand’s pants. He unbuttons the top and then pulls the zipper down before sliding the pants lower until he tugs them off his feet. He makes quick work of his underwear next, allowing his gorgeous cock to be set free. Quickly, Hubert’s hand wraps around it to tenderly stroke him.

“Y-Yeah,...I want to show how much better I’ve gotten at this.” While it is a little embarrassing to admit, Hubert has been enjoying learning all about sex and his own body. He loved being used and worshiped by Ferdinand. He always made him melt like a popsicle in the summer. Yet, he had also been doing his best to try and return the favors when he could.

Ferdinand removes his hand from his cheek and instead brings it to run through the hair on top of his hair.

“Prove it.”

Obedient, Hubert leans forward and lets his tongue run across the tip of his cock. He wraps it around, teasing him with each delicate flick. His hand kept pumping the base of his length as he did so. Gliding farther down, he runs his tongue over the entire length of his cock from the base to the tip before properly parting his lips and taking in the head into his mouth. He sucks upon it, glancing up as he gradually takes more into his mouth.

The familiar tug in his hair spurs him forward. He finds himself hollowing his cheeks and attempting to suck upon his cock, allowing pleasant vibrations to course through from the faint moans he releases at Ferdinand’s pulling on his hair. He feels the weight of his cock upon his tongue, letting in sink in deeper and press back into his throat.

The gagging sound he makes causes Ferdinand to throb within his mouth, rolling his hips gently to further press himself inside. He allows his other hand to gently grab onto Hubert’s head, helping him by moving him up and down on his length. He shudders, relishing in the tease of tongue and building pressure with his increased suction of his cheeks.

“Damn...that’s it. You’ve gotten so much better, Hubert... “ He compliments him, adoring the teary eyes that look up at him in appreciation. He knows how badly Hubert likes to be _praised_ , and Ferdinand enjoyed showering him in affection. So, he kept his hips moving steady, making sure not to go too fast, else he hurt Hubert.

“Mmm,...you take my cock so well. Tell me, are you ready for more?” He slowly pulls Hubert off of him, shuddering at the red, slobbery lips that connect to his cock with a string of saliva. “I think you deserve a treat after that. Do you not agree?” He hums, reaching for the lube from the floor. He quickly slathers some into his hand to rub over his cock.

Then, he pats his lap for Hubert to come join him.

Rising to his feet, Hubert blushes as he straddles over his lap. He positions himself over is cock, feeling his heart skip a beat as he feels the press of the tip upon his hole. Gasping, he sinks himself down so that he slowly takes in the entirety of his length in one motion. The sudden stretch and fullness of Ferdinand’s throbbing cock makes Hubert whimper, wrapping his arms around his neck to cling onto him.

“Fuuuck-” He breathes out, gritting his teeth at the way it feels to be back together with him so intimately. Nothing compared to the sensation.

“Go on, you can move when you are ready…” He sets one hand on his waist, the other going to take a hold of his chin and pull him forward for a kiss. As soon as their lips met, Hubert eagerly matched his languid passion, feeling his whole body burning up hotter by the second. It only grows worse when he shifts his hips, beginning to lift himself up and start a shallow, steady pace of riding his cock.

Ferdinand nibbles upon his lip, drawing blood and licking it up hungrily. He knows that Hubert is waiting for him to bite him. He can tell by the way he kept tilting his head to the side while they kissed, as if he were offering it up to be bit. Still, he tries to drag it out by instead sliding his tongue into his mouth. He is greeted quickly by Hubert’s own tongue, and he enjoys the way they move together in a frantic fashion.

When Hubert pulls back for a breath, he gasps when Ferdinand shifts his hips and bucks forward. It emboldens him to increase his own speed. So, he puts a little more pressure onto Ferdinand's shoulders while he bounces himself on his cock speedily. His blissful moans and sighs fall from his lips like a mantra, feeling his cock fill him up just right each time he slams down on top of his lap.

The sinful smacking of skin is overwhelming. It spurs Ferdinand to move both of his hands down to grip harder upon Hubert’s waist, speeding up his movements and pulling him down to penetrate deeper inside of him. The reaction is instant, as a guttural cry rips from Hubert’s throat at being so thoroughly manhandled.

“Shit,...F-Ferdie, _ahhh_ \-- Please,...b-bite me…” He begs him, his eyes glossy with lust. The only way this could get better was if he felt that delicious haze of being bitten by his vampiric lover.

Ferdinand doesn’t slow his hips, keeping them jerking upward to meet with the rapid bouncing of Hubert’s ass upon his cock. Flashing his fangs and nuzzling into his neck, he can feel him clench tighter around his cock. He was such a nasty thing, turned on by being fed upon.

Trailing his lips down his skin, he licks and sucks upon his collar, grazing his teeth but never puncturing. Not until he gets lower, bending his head down further so that he can have a face full of Hubert’s chest. Once he is pressed between his pecs, he finds himself sucking upon each nipple and teasing them with his tongue. He knows it’s not enough though, as Hubert whimpers pathetically for more.

“As you wish, my sweet.” He presses a kiss to the top of his breast before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into his flesh. He feels Hubert fidget and tremble at the bite, hissing out at the initial pain before it numbs over. As soon as he begins to suck in the blood by the mouthful, Hubert is left in a state of euphoria. He grows a little sluggish in his movements, his mind becoming mush as the tingling warmth of being drained overcomes his body.

Hubert arches into him, whimpering in ecstasy as Ferdinand swallows his blood and ravishes the delectable taste like an untamed animal. In fact, even his hips began to thrash forward into Hubert ruggedly, losing their control as he feels revitalized by the sweet blood that sings upon his tongue. There was truly something magical about how hot it felt sliding down his throat, warming him up from the inside.

As much as Ferdinand wants to gorge himself upon his breast, he could barely feel Hubert moving. He was just left in such a state of delightful shock, grinding hip hips on his cock and sighing out for more from his lover. So, Ferdinand takes one last greedy mouthful of blood before pulling off. He kisses and licks upon the wound before looking back to Hubert.

He slowly comes back to him, still trembling in his lap from the aftershock.

“Let’s make you cum, Hubert…” He chuckles, going to slowly pull him off. He is amused by the annoyed pout and whine that leaves him when he is left empty. “Oh, be quiet. I’ll fill you up just how you like it. Do not worry your pretty little head…”

So, Ferdinand rises and takes a hold of Hubert. He pushed him to the bed, bending him over the side of it. Then, he lines his cock up and sinks himself inside of his ass in a single thrust. The act caused Hubert to nearly scream, gripping onto the sheets below him as Ferdinand snaps his hips forward hastily. Each press angles in deeper, making Hubert writhe upon the mattress.

He holds onto his hips once more, pulling him back to meet with his thrusts. He watches the way his little pale ass shakes each time he presses in, mainly from the intense force of his thrusts. It’s a vision he would not soon forget, adoring the way Hubert’s body trembles under his care. No one else could do this. Hubert belonged to him. He had found him all those months ago, and now he was his precious little plaything to share all of his love with.

Even if it was rather... **tough** loving at times.

“I’m still rather thirsty, let me see... _ahh_ , I’m sure you do not mind if I...take another sip?” He leans down, whispering huskily into his ear. He licks the outer shell before going to kiss the back of his neck and trail over to his left shoulder. He covers it in gentle kisses until finally he reveals his fangs once more and punctures the skin to get another taste of his exquisite blood.

The droplets pour into his mouth, so much so that he begins to make a little mess. It dribbles down his chin as he fucks Hubert, making sure to keep his cock pounding deep into his prostate. This angle made it much easier to hit, especially as Hubert quivers and drools upon the bed. He can see it through his disheveled locks, his eyes are practically rolled into the back of his head as he gives into the dirty pleasure that surges through his body.

Ferdinand slides a hand under his hips, wrapping his hand around his cock. He knows he is torturing Hubert by now with over-stimulation. His body wasn’t going to be able to take it. Not when he was lightheaded and nearly floating as Ferdinand refused to stop drinking from his shoulder. He just gulped down every little sliver of his blood, letting it overflow his senses with the desire to mark and dominate his precious little human until no one ever questioned he belonged to him.

Vampires could be a bit _possessive_.

Hence, Hubert cries out, mutters, and slurs his words to the point that Ferdinand can’t hear them. He doesn’t need to though. He can tell that he is quickly approaching his climax. It’s in the way his body begins to grow limp, except for the grip squeezing around his cock with his tight ass. Or in the way his cock throbs and twitches in his hand, feeling ready to burst in any moment.

So, he does. Hubert screams through the blood drained fog for Ferdinand, clawing at the bed sheets as he cums across them and into his lover’s hand in shaky spurts. He closes his eyes and gasps, panting as if he could barely breathe. It is only then that Ferdinand pulls back from his shoulder. He licks his own lips, smirking arrogantly with his fangs proudly gleaming with blood upon them.

For a few more minutes, Ferdinand pounds into him like a monster. He growls as he lets a massive display of his strength out. He can’t help the fact that Hubert's blood just aroused him

“ _Ohh_ , Hubert... _Nnngh_..I-I am going to,...c-cum” He warns him, digging his nails into his hips as he brings him back one last time before pushing himself deep inside his ass. He spills his seed harshly, his body quivering some as he lets it flow inside of his poor, overexerted lover. Yet, he knows Hubert wouldn’t have it any other way. His eyes might be closed, but he wore a tired smile, face flushed in a crimson blush and sweat. As innocent and bashful as he acted, his pretty goth adored being fucked into nearly a comatose state.

The two stay positioned like this for a few moments regaining their breath and composure. Once Ferdinand finally wills himself to leave the warmth of Hubert’s body, he gradually pulls out and watches his cum drip down his thigh. He can’t help but stare for a moment before moving to grab a cloth to help clean up the cum on both of their bodies.

Once settled, he pulls the cover and then picks Hubert up to gently set him to lay on his back on the bed. Ferdinand brings him close to cuddle and kiss, whispering how much he adores him. He reminds him how wonderful he did, making him feel better than anything else in the world.

Hubert weakly kisses him back a couple times, basking in the moment. He enjoys the chill of Ferdinand's body pressed upon his own, cooling him down after such vigorous sex.

“Rest, Hubert.” Ferdinand gently suggests, going to tilt down and kiss him one last time on the lips. “I’ll probably draw you tomorrow morning.”

The little joke earns him a snort of laughter, and Hubert gently nudges him before closing his eyes and allowing himself fall into the comfort of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we start to think about the big question...will Ferdinand share eternal life with Hubert?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert breaks down and finally asks Ferdinand if he would consider turning him into a vampire.

Falling in love with a vampire had never been on Hubert’s bucket list, but as he kept spending his days with Ferdinand, he found that life only seemed to get brighter. That might sound funny to some, considering the lack of sunlight the two saw due to certain circumstances, but it was a fact. Ever since Hubert had met with Ferdinand, he found that his previous dragging days were replaced with tender, passionate nights. The type of nights he wished he _never_ had to leave.

It was well known that Hubert was not the most average person. He didn't have a lot of ties with other people - with his deceased mother and cut off connection with his dreadful father - he had fallen into the comforts of his passions. Throughout his life, he let the comforts of his favorite music, movies, games, clothing, books, and much more absorb him. He never minded being seen as an outcast, part of a rather niche group of people. And the few people he had grown close to also shared with his passions.

But he also knew that even they would eventually desire more. That they would wish to have a life to share with another, instead of just goofing off like a bunch of teenagers at 3 AM. Aging meant thinking about the future, and for the first time in his life, Hubert had a clear view of what he wanted for his own future. He knew that he desired to shed the shackles of his humanity and live a life of _eternity_ with the one he adored.

But convincing the other would be a remarkable challenge on his part.

There was nothing special about the night Hubert had chosen to bring up the topic. The two had been curled up in bed, watching a cheesy horror flick on Hubert’s laptop. Ferdinand had a weakness for the especially cringy films. There was something fun about seeing such dreadful acting and corny special effects for the monsters that brought him much laughter. Of course, he also appreciated the excuse to hold onto Hubert tightly under the sheets.

Tonight’s film had been a rather terrible horror-romance movie that centered around vampires. The type that had the lead heroine falling in love with some brooding vampire and then begging to be turned into a “creature of the night” to live forever with him. While Hubert found himself laughing along with Ferdinand at the horrible dialogue and action sequences, there was quiet and hidden longing inside him.

His thoughts divulged into relating to that awful heroine. Well, not really relating, but more to sympathizing with the desire to stay with the one you loved for eternity. It was a thought that had been growing increasingly louder in the back of his mind. So much so that the buzzing of such a desire was starting to cloud his mind to the point of wishing to speak out about the forbidden wishes that lie within his still beating heart.

When the movie came to an end, Hubert closed his laptop and got up to return it to his bag. He made sure to do so ever since one time they had gotten a little frisky after a movie and the laptop had tipped off the bed. Luckily, it had taken no serious damage, but Hubert didn’t wish to chance it. He wasn’t made of money after all. As he placed the laptop in its slot, he felt words waiting to be spilled on the tip of his tongue the moment his lips part.

“Did you enjoy the movie? It was one of the more corny ones for certain.” Hubert says, still lingering beside his bag.

“Oh yes! I do not know how such films get funded, but I am very glad they are. I never laughed so hard at some of the acting in that film.” Ferdinand chuckles, sitting up against the pillows by the headboard of the bed. He could see that Hubert was fidgeting, even with his back turning towards him. “What did you think?”

Hubert fetches an old beat up t-shirt from some haunted house he visited a few years back, slipping off his current sweater for something lighter to nap in with Ferdinand. As he pulled his arms through the sleeves, he let a peek of his true colors be spoken.

“It was alright. Dumb as hell, but I mean...The plot was kind of nice? I guess?” He shrugs, turning back around and letting his eyes land upon Ferdinand.

The sight of him is beautiful. His hair tied up in a messy bun, his black shirt far too loose with how many buttons were undone. His shoulder was bare due to the sleeve falling down, and he leaned upon his palm while gazing at his lover. He was covered below the waist in the maroon sheets, looking like a gift ready to be unwrapped.

“Though, I think...I might understand why the lead chick was so stupid at times. At least with how she was feeling…” He shrugs, sitting on the edge of the bed. It doesn’t take long for Ferdinand to scoot over closer, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“In what way, Hubert?” He asked gently, but there was a lingering tension to his voice. Of knowing what path this conversation was heading. “I hope you are not going to try and compare yourself to such a character. You are far more intelligent and much prettier.” He teases, kissing at the back of his neck, under his hairline.

Hubert swallows his nerves, basking in the gentle affection before it would diminish.

“Heh, thanks. Glad I’m not stupid enough to confess to a vampire hunter that my boyfriend is _totally not a bloodsucker._ ” He speaks in a shrilly voice, earning more laughter from Ferdinand. It is a sound that warms him to his core. “Though,...the thing I understood was her reasons. Wanting to live a life with the man she loved? I uhh…I don’t think it’s that stupid of a desire to hold.”

Ferdinand stops his little kisses to his neck, but he doesn’t pull away. He merely looks up at him, chin upon his shoulder. His gaze grows stern, less tender.

“It might be cute in the sense of a movie, but it is rather dumb. Giving up your entire life for one person? A hefty price.” Ferdinand explains, staring directly into his eyes. The frigid tone of his voice sends chills down Hubert’s spine. He doesn’t want to hear that from the man he loved.

“I mean, maybe for her since she knew the guy for like a week, but if you’ve been with the person for a long enough time. Is it so wrong?” Hubert becomes defensive, not wanting to start an argument, but willing to do so if needed.

They could not hide from this topic forever, especially since Hubert didn’t have **forever**.

“ _Hubert_ \- Stop. I know what you are doing.” Ferdinand slips his arms off of him, sitting himself up behind him. “You are trying to compare yourself, and it’s not happening. I will not be the one to rip you from all you have.”

Hubert curses under his breath, turning around to look at him. He glares deep into his eyes, not allowing this to be dropped so easily. He had to make his case and let Ferdinand know he was serious. He was not going to just accept defeat.

“I do not care about that. I care about you, Ferdinand. I… I want to be with _you_!” He exclaims, feeling his emotions beginning to bubble and pour from his mouth.

“You do not even know what you ask of me…” Ferdinand looks aside, his voice lowering.

“I do!” Hubert reaches for him, but Ferdinand pulls his hand back before he can.

“No, you do not understand! How could you want this? How could you let yourself be taken from your friends? All your passions? Your job or classes? Does none of that matter to you?” His voice lowers, ringing with a sadness that sinks into the atmosphere.

Hubert feels personally hurt when Ferdinand pulls his hands back. So, he retreats his own, folding them in his lap. He digs his thumb into one of his palms, feeling the slight sting as he presses in deeper.

“Losing temporary things like a job or classes doesn’t matter to me. I...I will admit to some hesitation with losing my two closest friends, but-” He heaves a sigh and presses his thumb in different parts of his palm. “I know that we belong together, Ferdinand. How can you question that? Knowing that I am him. Your _husband_?”

Hubert knows he struck the right nerve when Ferdinand gasps and glances down at his hands. He moves a hand to trace over his ring finger, where he used to have that wedding band upon him every single day.

“I...I know.”

“Why do you try to deny fate then? I feel as if...we are meant to be! Destined or something cliche like that. So, why do you refuse?” Hubert looks distraught, reaching once more. This time Ferdinand lets him take a hold of his hands.

“I will admit that I do believe we are meant for one another. Inseparable.” Ferdinand squeezes his hands and sighs. “I..I love you, so much. I never want to be apart, Hubert! Really I mean that! It’s just-”

He shakes as he feels the warmth from Hubert’s hand wrapped around his own. How could he get him to understand? This was no life of glamour. He should have no desire to become like him; a monster who fed off the life of others.

“I have no wish to kill you. I...I had no choice when it happened to me, but you do! I do not want to steal your very life away.” He whispers, as if afraid to say the words out loud.

Hubert allows them to stay quiet for a moment, merely holding his hands. He looks between them, giving a tight squeeze and interlocking their fingers. He could imagine the sight of matching rings upon their fingers. Two golden ones shining upon their pale skin. Such a small trinket, but it held so much more sentinel value than one could even fathom.

“Ferdinand, you know that I love you. That I want nothing but to be beside you.” He huffs, his cheeks burning a shade pinker. “...I disagree with your statement. It would not be death, just...a change! A transformation into a new life.” He so badly wants to convince Ferdinand towards his line of thinking. He needed him to realize how essential it was for them to agree that this relationship expanded past the borders of a mortal life.

Ferdinand feels touched at his words. At the way Hubert confesses to wishing to share his life with him forever. It is like a proposal. Yet, he can’t help the fear that lies within his undead chest. So, he lets his hands go so that he can grab onto his shoulders and pull Hubert into him, pressing his ear to his cold chest that lacks a heartbeat.

“This isn’t living, dear…” He shakes his head, running his hand through Hubert’s hair.

Suddenly, Hubert pulls away enough so that he can grab onto Ferdinand’s cheek, tugging him forward for a kiss. The other blinks in shock a few times before slowly closing his eyes and meeting his lips for a soft and tender kiss. Perhaps kissing Hubert while attempting to convince him not to throw his life away wasn’t the smartest choice, but he can not help himself. Every time Hubert takes control and demands his affection, he can only answer it back with more tenderness.

“Oh, please…” Hubert whispers between their lips, going to take his hands and press them to his own chest. His heart pounds quickly against him, always fluttering when he is alone with Ferdinand. “This is **not** living if it’s not with _you_.”

“Hubie…”

“It’s true.” Hubert presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes and letting the words buried deep come to the surface. “I can not imagine growing old without you. Watching you stay like this,..while I wither away to nothing. It is not even about me only- _You_ would suffer. Alone. Abandoned.” His breath hitches, feeling his eyes grow watery under his lids.

Hubert gently opens his eyes, letting a couple of tears roll down his cheeks. He feels the gentle brush of Ferdinand’s thumb wiping a single drop from his cheek before it can reach his chin.

“Who knows how long it would take you to find me again? Who knows if you even would? I can’t imagine such a fate for you. After getting this one in a million chance, then never being able to find me in another form. How miserable…”

Hubert sniffles, and Ferdinand feels a crack form upon his still heart. He leans to kiss his forehead, then he trails his lips across his cheeks to wash away the tears. Finally, he places a kiss upon his lips and sighs.

“Hubert,...you are such a good soul.” He kisses him again, feeling his anger dissipate just a smidgen in the wake of his lover’s raw emotions. “...I will think about it. Perhaps after **MUCH** more time has passed…”

Hubert gasps, moving his arms to crush him in a tight hug. Ferdinand laughs at the intensity of the embrace, letting them fall down upon the bed. There was much more to discuss. But it was a start. He was hopeful that he could convince Ferdinand to whisk him away into a life of eternity.

“I can wait.”

* * *

_As the sands of time continue to pass.._

The scent of salt is heavy within the air, and along with it was a cool breeze coming off of the waves. The sea was rather calm tonight, and the moon shined about half full, surrounded by stars that all reflect along the waves and ripples of the water below. It was a perfect night for a stroll on the beach-side, which was exactly what Hubert and Ferdinand had found themselves doing.

Hubert finds himself standing in the sand, feeling it sink between his toes as he gazes off into distance at the vastness of the waves. It is relaxing to watch the ripples come in and splash across the shore. His hands linger in his pockets, more out of habit than hiding from the evening chill. That sort of thing didn’t affect him anyways.

His eyes glance over across the shore, watching as Ferdinand bends over to pick up another shell from the sand. He chuckles as he shakes off the grains before slipping it into the small collection he was growing in his jacket pocket. No matter how often they came out for a walk across the beach, Ferdinand always added a few more shells to his collection. It was rather endearing to see him search so thoroughly for new shapes, sizes, and colors.

“Find anything good tonight?” Hubert calls out, moving to finally catch back up with him.

“A few. Most are sadly in shambles. It’s truly a pity when that happens.” He sighs, shrugging his shoulders and standing up straight. He brushed his sandy hands upon his knees, smiling warmly at Hubert.

“ _Ahh_. That is unfortunate.” Hubert replies, his head somewhere else as a gust of wind knocks through his hair, tossing it out of place.

Ferdinand can tell that he is deep in thought. He has become exceptionally good at reading all the minuscule mannerisms of his lover. He knew what he was feeling often before Hubert even noticed. Then again, was it so shocking after the **decades** spent together? Perhaps not.

“What are you thinking of? You only look so intently at the waves when something is on your mind. Please, enlighten me.” Ferdinand reaches for his hand, taking it into his. He grins as he is quickly met with intertwined fingers. Hubert truly thrived on affection, even after all this time.

“A silly thought.”

“Humor me.”

Hubert chuckles at this, but he nods and pulls him along to keep them walking across the sand. He glances back at the footprints they leave behind them, then gazes upon his lover.

“I was merely remembering that night you finally changed me.” Hubert mumbles, his mind carrying itself off into the memory

* * *

Lying in the dark, Hubert clings onto Ferdinand upon the mattress. He knows that now is the time. That they have been waiting for this moment for over five years. It took Hubert longer than he thought to convince his beloved, but the day had finally come. The day of reckoning where he would close his eyes and reawaken into a new form of existence.

Ferdinand kisses him lovingly, their bodies intertwined on top of the bed-sheets. He expresses all of his lingering doubts and fears into that kiss, wishing to will them away before going through with his promise. He was a man of his word, but that did not mean he wasn’t _scared_ of what was to come. He had faced the horrors of such a nasty transformation himself. Even centuries later, he can still vividly recall the sensation of when his heart stopped. But he must remind himself of what he and Hubert have confided in one another. That they were soon to be in love **forever**.

A life of eternity that was no longer full of loneliness or empty nights.

A life to share with a man re-gifted to him by fate itself. He could not waste this chance.

“I love you. Know that I do this for that reason alone. That I would never wish to cause you harm.” Ferdinand breathes between their lips, pulling back with concern laced in his words. His tension falls as Hubert runs his fingers through his hair, then places a hand upon his cheek.

“I know. I love you, too.” Hubert sighs, going to wrap his arms back around his shoulders and bare his neck for Ferdinand to have complete access. “A brief moment of pain is nothing compared to a future we can spend together. Always.”

Hubert blushes as he speaks so dramatically. He swears that Ferdinand has made him into a far sappier man than he had been before. Not that he minds. He was still the passionate, dorky goth kid that stumbled into his home over five years ago to the day. A man who had stolen his heart without even trying to do so. Just like he had done when he was but a simple apothecary.

Ferdinand presses his face into his neck, squeezing him tight. He presses his lips onto the skin, feeling the warm pulse under his mouth. He would miss this, but it was a small trade to make for sharing this immortal life with the one man he’s ever loved. So, he whispers a few more words of assurance before he parts his lips and allows his teeth to penetrate into his skin.

Hubert gasps, but soon finds that familiar comfort of being fed upon by Ferdinand. He shudders in his arms, feeling his body begin to grow tingly as Ferdinand sucks upon his blood like a starving beast. He was usually slower and more gentle, but he can’t help himself. His emotions were running rampant within him. They wish to burst at any moment from the tender yearning for the life that awaits them, as well as the intoxicating taste of his blood as it quenches his ravenous thirst.

As Hubert begins to slip out of consciousness, his grip grows weak and limp around Ferdinand. It is a good sign that it was time to pull off of his neck for Ferdinand. So, he swallows one last greedy mouthful of his delectable blood before pulling off and cleaning up the mess around the wound.

Quickly, he runs his fang across his own wrist, letting it rip into the flesh and create a deep enough cut to allow his own blood to drip. He carefully presses it to Hubert’s lips, making sure he opens his mouth. He cradles the back of his head as he helps him sluggishly swallow the droplets of blood. He makes sure that he gets his fill, for if he were careless, he could be too short and kill the man instead.

Retrieving his wrist, Ferdinand wraps it with a small bandage and waits at Hubert’s side for the transformation to start. When he lays unmoving without a breath, panic begins to consume Ferdinand. Had he _ruined_ it all? Had he been the death of the one he treasured more than anything or anyone else he’s met in all his years?

Then, there is a twitch from the body, and Hubert’s eyes shoot open. An ear piercing scream follows through after.

Thrashing across the bed, Hubert begins to scream and cry as if he were _dying_ , because he **was**. His chest aches as if he had been pierced by a blade, and he clutched at it with weary hands. At least, until Ferdinand wraps him in his arms. He holds him tight, letting him kick and scratch as he pleases against his body. He knows the pain. As if you can’t breathe, the weight upon your chest, the stinging of your throat as it burns with hunger, and the residual haze upon the mind at the sudden craze for blood clouding all thought and feeling.

Then, his heart slows to the point it halts its rhythm all together. It freezes in his chest, and suddenly Hubert feels as if he is growing numb all over his body. The heat starts to gradually dissipate from his limbs, and he feels sudden emptiness within. He tries to push past the itch of his throat and instinct that screams in his head to find blood to feast upon.

Instead, his eyes begin to concentrate on the source that is holding him down. He stops his thrashing and feels a familiar comfort at the body that is clinging onto him. He is not of his right mind, but he still tries to swallow and speak towards Ferdinand above him.

“...F-Ferdie?” His voice is hoarse, and he reaches his arms to wrap back around him tightly. “...I’m a little...scared.” He admits in a hushed whisper. It makes Ferdinand grit his teeth, squeezing him once more and kissing his forehead.

“ _Shhh_ , I am here. No need to be afraid any more. I’ll always be here with you.” These words have their intended effect, as Hubert buries himself in his embrace. Unlike Ferdinand, he got to greet eternity with hope for a tender future.

“Good.” It’s all he breathes, feeling exhausted from the change wracked upon his body.

* * *

Hubert feels the brush of water upon his foot as they step too close to waves. He shakes from his memory, glancing back at Ferdinand as he takes a few steps from the shore to avoid the water.

“Tell me,...do you ever regret it? Being this way?” Ferdinand speaks softly, voicing his deepest fears. It is not the first time he’s asked this question, and Hubert is certain it won’t be the last. However, he has faith that one day Ferdinand will accept that Hubert is never going to look back on the choice he made.

Stopping them in their tracks, he leans down and kisses Ferdinand softly upon the lips. To which, Ferdinand pulls Hubert close to hold in his arms. He keeps him close, hands around his waist as Hubert places his own upon his shoulders. He brings him into a few more kisses after that, knowing that Hubert was going to scold him later for being such a downer. It was usually the other way around in their relationship, but Ferdinand had his doubts too.

“I never regret it. Every single day since then has been _bliss_. Happier than the last.” Hubert gushes to him. Despite how his heart can no longer skip, it feels as if it could start up again whenever they are together. Just from the rush he gives him from every little praise or touch.

As Hubert soothes his insecurities, Ferdinand moves to tighten his grip, picking him up to spin around in a gleeful fashion. Hubert gasps in shock, but then laughs as they twirl together across the sand. Ferdinand almost loses his footing, but he manages to find his balance and bring Hubert back to stable ground. He never got tired of doing that. Whether Hubert was human or vampire, he would spoil him rotten with his strength and overflowing affection.

“Do you ever regret it?” Hubert poses the question back, chuckling as Ferdinand quickly shakes his head.

“Not at all. I could ask for nothing better than the life I share with you.” He coos, going to reach and take his hand. He pulls him along, starting a slow walk across the sands once more. “Though, I’ll admit to missing the blood.”

That earns him a laugh and playful nudge from Hubert. Of course he would bring up such a thing. While he had lost the taste of Hubert’s human blood, the two still were able to bite each other to pieces. They often did in the privacy of their bed, as sex had only gotten **better** with Hubert’s increased stamina. The blood might not have been as sweet and fulfilling, but the feeling of being bit still riled Hubert up like nothing else.

“Perhaps you are just hungry.” Hubert teases him, increasing his speed as Ferdinand smirks and tugs him faster across the beach.

“I am!” He exclaims with a goofy smile, skipping across the shore together. “We must stop into town for a bite before reading home. I’m famished.”

Hubert chuckles but nodded along. He felt the urge to share a nice meal with his lover. Perhaps they could find something special tonight. One could only hope.

“Do try not to make any scenes this time.” Hubert chides, but Ferdinand only rolls his eyes and continues marching forward.

As they stroll across the shore, Hubert can't help but feel sentimental. He looks to his hand that is being dragged along, eyeing the matching rings that shine together underneath the moonlight.

An eternal promise. To love one another _infinitely_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudos! This story was a lot of fun but also work, and I'd appreciate your support!
> 
> I REALLY hope you enjoyed this second portion of the story. Hopefully it lived up to the hype of the first one.  
> I love this AU so much. I don't really want to leave it. Maybe sometime I'll write one-shots based off of it!  
> I just really adored goth Hubert and his Vamp boyfriend Ferdie! I hope you all fell in love with them as I have <3


End file.
